Pan
by Sweet Revolution
Summary: *Chapter Six up* Just a cute story about Gohan and Pan. Things get harder for Gohan and his family. R
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Tell me if I should write more on Pan's teenage years and stuff. Please review my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT. They have never and will never belong to me  
  
Pan  
  
Pan's first month  
  
I held her in my arms today. She looks so much like Videl. Everyone came today. They all congratulated us and hugged us, well not Vegeta. When she looks up at me with her beautiful brown eyes, I just can't believe she is my daughter. I wasn't sure if I was ready for a son, so I'm glad Videl had a daughter. Now she is asleep in my arms.  
  
I remember when Videl and I were in high school together I had another crush. It was Erasa. But that is the past and now I must look forward to the future for my family and me. I love my wife Videl with all my heart and I would never do anything to hurt her.  
  
Pan is my daughter's name. That name just seems to suit her perfectly. There is no more Great Saiyaman. I no longer need to fight crime. I will leave that to the police. My best friend, besides Videl, came over today. Sakura was very happy for me.  
  
Today is the day that we get to go home. I can't wait to go baby shopping with Videl. One thing that I will not like is changing all those diapers. I wonder what kind of future my daughter will have, and I hope that it will be one filled with joy and not with sorrow. I wonder what kind of teenager she will be. I wonder who she will marry someday. Hopefully it is someone I know and trust. I worry too much about what will happen to my daughter. I know now why my mom was so worried when my dad and I were out fighting and training.  
  
I hope my daughter is nothing like me in the fighting side. So now we are at home with Pan. She is going to be very beautiful when she grows up. She is crying and it seems that her diaper needs to be changed. Thank goodness Videl changed her. I think Videl is worrying about her future too. I say to Videl "what' s wrong?" She answers with "I just concerned about her future." I say, "I am too." "Videl" I say, "I think you need a day off." "I'll stay home with Pan and you can go shopping for some new clothes." I say. Videl says that it would be a good idea if she went shopping. She said she could get groceries and then go to the mall.  
  
When Videl came back she told me that she had a very good day and showed me what she got. She got Pan a little rubber bear, which Pan seemed to like a lot. When we showed it to her she would laugh and laugh. I love to see her face light up when she sees the beach that we live on. Once I took her out in the waves and stuck her feet in the water. I will always love my family and I will never do anything to hurt them.  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think. What are you waiting for, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The teenage years Part 1

Pan  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The teenage years Part 1  
  
By: Baby Kakarott  
  
My daughter has grown up so much. She is going into high school this year. Videl  
  
insists that I don't put too many restrictions on her. Videl lets her go to bed at 10:30.  
  
When Videl is gone I make her come home at 9 and go to bed at 10. I think she is now  
  
her mom's daughter. She used to be a definite daddy's little girl. Now she has grown up  
  
and seems to like Videl more than me. Videl tells me this isn't so, but I think it is. Pan  
  
and Videl go shopping do makeup and go to the movies. I just sit at home and wonder  
  
what it would be like if it was still the way it was when Pan was younger. When Pan was  
  
younger our whole family did everything together. Now she just wants to try on clothes  
  
and do makeup. It seems the only thing she needs me for now is money. I guess I am  
  
overprotective of my daughter. I only do this because I love her and I don't want her to  
  
get hurt. I told her she couldn't get her ears pierced until she was 16. Videl let her get  
  
them pierced this year. I told her she couldn't get her hair highlighted, she did anyway. I  
  
told her no dating until she was 16; she had her first date when she was 13. I told her  
  
only one ear piercing on each ear; she pierced her ears all the way up. I told her  
  
definitely no belly button piercing. Thankfully she hasn't done that yet. One day, she  
  
came home with her belly button pierced. Then, she asked Videl if she could get a tattoo.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore; I ran up to Pan and said, "You are not getting a tattoo  
  
Pan!!!!!!!!!!!" "Gohan at least think about it," Videl said. "My daughter is not getting a  
  
tattoo!!!!!!!" I said. "Calm down dad," Pan said. Then it all spilled out. "How can I  
  
calm down when my own family doesn't even listen to me anymore and everything I say  
  
I don't want you to do, Pan, you do plus I never do anything with you and we never do  
  
anything as a family" I yelled. "I just can't take it anymore." "Pan is not getting a tattoo  
  
while I am here, so I guess I had better leave." Then I ran out of the house. I flew very  
  
fast so Videl and Pan couldn't catch me.  
  
A/N *grabs a Kleenex* Oh poor Gohan. Pan is soooooooooo rebellious. Chapter 3 will be Pan's point of view. I am not criticizing Videl. I like Videl. Videl is just trying to let Pan make her own decisions because she won't have her mom and dad there to make them for her forever. Will they ever get back together? Review or you'll never know. Come on I want to know what you think of my fic. Please Review. Tell me if I should write more chapters. 


	3. The teenage years Part 2

Author's note: This is Pan's point of view. Please review. Thank you for reviewing Tenshinhan, Vi, Wing(), and Angel-Shock!!!! Remember to read the disclaimer first!! Ha ha just kidding you can skip it if you want.  
  
Disclaimer: DB/DBZ/DBGT do not belong to me.  
  
Pan  
  
Chapter 3: the teenage years Part 2  
  
I was growing up and I wanted everyone to know it. Then my dad freaked out and left.  
  
Now mom is crying and I know it is my fault. What was I thinking when I said that I  
  
wanted a tattoo? That's just it, I wasn't thinking. I've been letting my friends think for  
  
me. Me and my mom and my dad used to do everything together. I had a great family  
  
that was so close together. I really want to go camping, swimming, and do lots of things  
  
together like we used to. I put my friends first. My family should be first. I had what  
  
everyone wished for, parents who weren't divorced and who lived happily together. And  
  
all I did was take it for granted. Now my dad is gone. I can feel what it was like for him;  
  
just sitting at home wishing that he could be with us. If I would have realized this earlier,  
  
than I could have prevented it. (A/N: Poor Pan, she feels so guilty. Doesn't she know it  
  
isn't her fault.) It is all my fault. Now I take all my earrings out except the bottom ones  
  
and hope they will close up. I want my dad to be proud of me. I need to get new friends,  
  
so that I will have a better influence. I love m mom and dad. My uncle Goten was  
  
always saying that my dad was getting to the end of his patience line, but I never  
  
believed him. My mom sometimes doesn't realize that I need them to make some  
  
decisions for me. I take out my belly button ring and I know it will close up since I got it  
  
yesterday. My friends asked me to go to a party tonight, but I decide to stay home. I  
  
start to make spaghetti for my mom and me. I remember my highlights and decide to try  
  
to get them out after dinner. I get done with the spaghetti and bring some to my mom. I  
  
put it on her nightstand and leave. We don't talk tonight like we usually do. I just go  
  
downstairs and eat by myself. I get it now; my dad was lonely without us. I really sad  
  
and so is my mom. I want us to be a family again. I know my dad wants this too. Please  
  
come back dad.  
  
A/N: Please review. Tell me if I should even bother writing more chapters. I love reviews. Today's DBGT debate: If Akira Toriyama is not the artist for DBGT then why do Videl, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Chi Chi etc. look kind of like they did in DBZ?  
  
Email me your answers at: [1]Babykakarott@hotmail.com  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Babykakarott@hotmail.com 


	4. Chapter 4

1 Pan Chapter 4  
  
Author's note: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. This is Gohan's point of view. And thanks to Ainsi Videl who answered my DBGT debate. On to the disclaimer!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of their characters. And if the College of the Capital exists, I don't own it either. On to the story!!!  
  
7 years later  
  
I still remember the day I left. I just couldn't take it anymore. I never had the courage to go back. I was afraid that were mad at me for yelling at them. Now after 7 years I feel like I want to go back. Now I live in Tokyo. I go by my name backwards, Nahog. It sounds stupid, but it was all I could think of. I still love Videl and Pan, they are what I live for. My mom and dad don't even know where I am as far as I know. I have new friends, but they will never compare to my old friends.  
  
I am now a teacher at the College of the Capital. It pays very well and I love teaching. Although my new life is nice, it will never and I mean never compare to my old life. At school I am called Mr. Nos, which is Son backwards, and it isn't as bad as Nahog. I live because I know that one day I will get up the courage to go back and say how sorry I am. I wonder how Pan is now. I wonder how Videl is. What if she is remarried because she thought I was dead?!?! I don't know what I would do if that was true. I don't think I could take it. I wish this was all a dream and I could just wake up and be home with them. I wish that I would not have ever left.  
  
I will go home after I fix up all the loose ends and finish off the school year. My classes will miss me because they always said I was their favorite teacher. This is because I let them eat during my class and have a sleep day once a month. Better sleep, tomorrow's another school day.  
  
Last night I barely got any sleep, I felt soooo guilty. I dreamed that I was in Pan's place and I thought it was all my fault that I left. I hope Pan doesn't feel this way (A/N: she does) Now I must get to school and go through the school day. Today I tell my classes that I will no longer teach there after this year. Some people say that they don't want me to leave. Others beg me to stay. Then I say instead of teaching today I will hand out snacks and we will have a party. Everyone cheers up. I let them watch a movie and eat popcorn and chips and candy. When they leave they are much happier and know that one period of the day was at least good.  
  
The next day they come in and hand me presents and candy and give me a card that they all signed and say "Mr. Nos you are the best teacher I ever had." Of course the card is huge and I tell them that I will keep it forever. I let them talk or sleep after this. Some come to talk to me and I tell them that I am really Mr. Son and not Mr. Nos. They announce this and change the card to say Mr. Son instead of Mr. Nos. I am happy to have such great students and I award them all 50 extra credit points. (A/N: I wish my teachers would do that) They are very happy and very sad at the same time. They know I always give them extra credit if they try their best and listen to me. They are sad that I am leaving and so are all the other students in the school that wished they would have me next year.  
  
Now it is the last day of school and the kids get to school earlier than me, with the permission of the principal, and throw me a huge going away party. I will miss my students; they are like my family away from my family. Tomorrow I will board the plane and go back to my real family. Since my students know that it is my last day at the school they hug me as they leave.  
  
I hear from my fellow teachers that my students have been crying all day. I now tell my fellow teachers goodbye and say it was a pleasure working with them. Tonight I sleep much better.  
  
Now I board the plane and go to my town. I go to see my mom and dad. I wonder if they will recognize me. They do and we spend and hour talking and eating. Goten has grown up and now has a family too. As I leave, I wonder if my own family will accept me back.  
  
A/N: Oh no will Videl and Pan accept Gohan back? Will Videl be married to another man? Review please and find out in Chapter 5: Will They Accept Me? Thanks again to Ainsi Videl who answered my DBGT debate. Now for a DBZ debate: Do you think Frieza is a guy or a girl and why. My email address is Babykakarott@hotmail.com. Please Email me and I will post the results with the next chapter of this story. And please please please review. 


	5. Chapter 5: Will they accept me?

Pan  
  
Chapter 5: Will they accept me?  
  
Author's note: This is the fifth chapter to my story. Thank you to all who reviewed. I just love to get reviews. Through Gohan's point of view again. Sorry, one day I will put up a Videl's point of view chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of their characters.  
  
I've gone to see everyone I can think of except them. I'm so scared that something bad will happen like Videl will be married to another man, And Pan is now going to be so grown up. I really am proud of her. What will they think of me? I am very different now, being a teacher and all. I wonder if they've changed. Pan may have changed for the better. I hope she isn't as rebellious as before. My little brother has grown up a lot too. He now has 5 kids and a great job. I'm glad Goten finally settled down. He always dated so many girls; one week he'd come home with one and the next week another. Now he is married and I guess I just can't believe it. Well enough about Goten. I have to go to my house now. I'm so nervous, what will they think of me? I am a husband and a father that has been gone for 7 years. Now its time. I'd better go. No!!!!!!!!!! How can I? What will I say? Hi I'm back. No that won't work. Can you believe it I'm back? No way!!! That would never work. I better just go. I walk up to the front door and knock once. A guy comes to answer the door. Oh no is Videl remarried!?! Thank goodness its just Yamcha. "Hi Gohan" he says. "Oh hi Yamcha, where's Videl?" I ask. "She's inside" he says as he leaves. "I wonder why Yamcha was in the house?" I think. I walk inside. It looks so different. There are pictures on the wall of when I left and before but none of after I left. The kitchen is spotless. "I'll just take a look in Pan's room" I say to myself. I look inside and there are pictures of her and Goten and Bra and Marron and Trunks. There's also a picture of Pan by herself. She has no belly button piercing, no tattoo, and only one piercing on each ear. I come out of Pan's room and walk down the hall to Videl's room I knock twice this time as I gain confidence. There is no answer. I knock louder. Still no answer. I open the door and walk in. Videl is asleep. No wonder there was no answer. Slowly Videl opens her eyes and looks around. She spots me and gets out of bed. "Hi" I say. "Hello" she says. "Then Videl runs up and hugs me. "I missed you," she says. "I missed you too," I say. I was kind of surprised when she wasn't mad at me. "You're not mad at me?" I ask. "No" she says, "but I would like to know where you've been these 7 years." "Well I went to Tokyo and became a teacher" I say. "Wow it seems like you've had a good time," Videl said. "I missed you, but I was too scared to come back until now" I say. "Its okay Gohan, maybe it was for the better, Pan has changed a lot" Videl says. "Good changes or bad changes?" I ask. "Good changes" Videl says, "Now she has better friends and a very caring boyfriend as she tells me." "I'm sorry I missed it all" "It's alright" "So how is Pan?" I ask. "Well she's hiding something from me and I have no clue what it is" she replied. "Wow, Pan has a secret?" I ask. " I guess so," she says.  
  
A/N: Videl sure took that easy. What is Pan's secret? Who is her new boyfriend? Does Videl have any secrets of her own? Will Gohan ever find out their secrets? Find out in Chapter 6: Pan's secrets exposed! Sorry that chapter wasn't very long, I'm trying to work on a new story. Please review and answer my debate. Here it is again: Do you think Frieza is a guy or a girl and why. Send me your responses at Babykakarott@hotmail.com . Thank you to Ainsi Videl who answered my DBGT debate. And please please please review my story!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Pan-chan's thoughts

Author's note: I finally updated, I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Pan snuggled up in her bed. Tears flowed down her face. The man she loved and had married two years ago had just broken up with her. She knew she couldn't keep the secret much longer. She wept for the joy that could have been theirs and she wept for the sorrow that would always be hers.  
  
Videl sat that night after Gohan was asleep. He had been gone so long and had missed so much. Of course she forgave him, she knew exactly how he felt. Nervous that the family that he once loved and still did would throw him out and never let him back. She just didn't know how to tell him about his new son. Suddenly a rush of sleepiness came over Videl and she climbed the stairs and returned to bed. "I love you, Gohan," she said as she fell asleep.  
  
Pan was now in the depression stage. She hid it well and her parents never found out. The love of her life was gone and a new tiny life was growing inside her. Her husband had divorced her carelessly, because they were 'not right for each other.' Her rage also grew. It grew against him and the new baby that would be born in 9 months. The baby would probably never have a father, because Pan thought she just wasn't good enough for a man. She softened as she felt the baby kick and knew that it was horrible to hate someone that had never done anything to hurt her. She wasn't even giving this new life a chance. She realized she should and her heart took a leap for the better. She would tell her parents in the morning. Then just as fast as she turned optimistic, she turned pessimistic. The baby would never know a father and would never know what it felt like to be hugged by a father, have a father to play with, never have a father to stand up to he or she and tell he/she that they were wrong. Pan would never be able to give the child that. Pan could never forgive herself for what she did to her own father. Through her careless mistakes, she made the father who had been so special to her leave.  
  
"What have I done?" she muttered to herself.  
  
Her life was so screwed up now that she didn't know if anyone else's life in the world could be so screwed up. She was going to have a new baby, who would never have a father and would never know a grandfather and to top it all off, she had directed herself to My Life is Sooo Screwed Upville from the time she made her father leave. She settled down to sleep and decided to tell her parents in the morning anyway.  
  
Author's note: My writing style has changed since I last updated this story. Well, I'm happy to have that off my conscience. I've been meaning to update this story for months now! 


End file.
